


Good Night Kiss

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: You’re looking at him like you want to ask something. Or maybe like you’re waiting for something. Isn’t this how dates usually end? With the man walking the girl to her doorstep? Perhaps there’s something he forgot. He hopes you won’t laugh at him if it’s something big. God, your eyes are so pretty. He wants to kiss every inch of your face but he never knows if you’re okay with that, so…“—Yoosung,” you say, interrupting his line of thought. “It’s… okay to give me a good-night kiss, you know.”





	Good Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-free Yoosung fluff. Originally I was gonna write the whole three-course date thing but ended up not really liking the beginning, so here’s the last part when he walks you home after the date is over ♥

The two of you are standing in the hallway of your new apartment, the one you’d gotten after moving out of Rika’s for… safety purposes. You turn around as you reach your door to face him. “I had a really nice time, Yoosung,” you say. “Thank you for taking me out.”

You’re so close. Very close. You smell like fresh laundry and buttery popcorn from the movie theatre. And you’re so, so pretty. Yoosung’s heart aches a little every time he sees you. “Y-you’re welcome,” he stutters. “I had a really nice time, too…”

You’re looking at him like you want to ask something. Or maybe like you’re waiting for something. Isn’t this how dates usually end? With the man walking the girl to her doorstep? Perhaps there’s something he forgot. He hopes you won’t laugh at him if it’s something big. God, your eyes are so pretty. He wants to kiss every inch of your face but he never knows if you’re okay with that, so…

“—Yoosung,” you say, interrupting his line of thought. “It’s… okay to give me a good-night kiss, you know.”

“Oh!” His brain glitches for a moment. “Yeah! That’s right!”

Now it’s awkward. You’re facing each other, mere inches apart, and Yoosung is starting to second-guess himself. Where should he put his hands? Can he just kiss you now? It can’t be a very long kiss for a good-night kiss, right? Should he kiss you on the cheek? What if—

You shake your head at him and stand on your tip-toes to kiss him gently on the lips, bringing one hand up to cup his chin.

“I’m so sorry,” Yoosung bursts out when you pull back, still reeling slightly from the surprise kiss. “I was… um… really nervous, hehe…”

You’re laughing at him, your smile lighting up your whole face. “I’ll show you then,” you say, moving closer. You place one of his hands around your waist and the other by the back of your head, then circle your arms around his shoulders to kiss him again.

Ohhh gosh. You taste like butter and your lips are so soft. And you’re really, _really_ close. You run your fingers through his hair and he almost forgets how to breathe, pulling you closer to him with the arm you’d placed at your waist.

You pull away from the kiss and Yoosung is sure his face is a million shades of red. “ _That’s_ a good-night kiss,” you say, taking a step back to put your hand on the doorknob to your apartment. “I’ll see you next weekend?”

“Of course!” Yoosung replies, fiddling with the drawstrings on his hoodie. You smile at him and blow him a kiss before stepping into your apartment and closing the door. Yoosung presses his palms to his cheeks and they’re burning hot. How can you be so cuuuuuute, he thinks as he walks down the stairs to head towards the subway station. The apartment building is barely out of sight, but he can’t help himself from pulling out his phone and sending a quick text.

_I love you._

Your reply is immediate.

_I love you, too~_


End file.
